Bowser
Bowser, also known as King Koopa, full name Bowser Koopa, is a video game character and the main antagonist of Nintendo's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mario_(franchise) Mario franchise]. In Japan, the character is known as Koopa (クッパ Kuppa?)[1] and bears the title of Daimaō (大魔王?, lit. "Great Demon King").[2] In the United States, the character was first referred to as "Bowser, King of the Koopa" and "The sorcerer king" in the Super Mario Bros. instruction manual.[3] Bowser is the leader and most powerful of theturtle-like Koopa race, and has been the greedy archnemesis of Mario ever since his first appearance, in the game Super Mario Bros. His ultimate goals are to marry Princess Peach, defeat Mario, and conquer the Mushroom Kingdom. Since his debut, he has appeared in almost every Mario franchise game, usually serving as the main antagonist. Currently, Bowser is voiced by Kenny James. Wrestling Career Bowser is one of the characters in the upcomming series UCF Ultimate Caw Fighting Early Life Bowser was the creation of Nintendo designer and producer Shigeru Miyamoto. Miyamoto had first envisioned Bowser as an ox, basing him on the Ox King from the Toei Animation film Alakazam the Great.[4] However, Nintendo designer Takashi Tezuka pointed out that the character looked a lot more like a turtle than an ox. Miyamoto and Tezuka then began to work together to define Bowser's appearance. Since the character was the leader of the turtle-like Koopa Troopas the two began to base his new appearance on them, creating a new illustration. In his final design, Miyamoto commented that he could make Bowser "look cool now".[5] Miyamoto named him 大魔王 クッパ Daimaō Kuppa. Kuppa came from the Japanese name for 국밥, gukbap, a Korean dish. Miyamoto had also considered the names ユッケ Yukke and ビビンバBibinba, also Japanese names of Korean dishes (육회 yukhoe and 비빔밥 bibimbap respectively).[6] The Korean name for the character Bowser/Kuppa is not Gukbap, but 쿠파 Kupa, which is essentially a phonetic round-trip translation.[7] The name was anglicized Kuppa rather than Koopa in the Japanese versions up until the release of Super Mario World.[8][9] In the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Super_Mario_Bros._(film) Super Mario Bros. film], Bowser, known as King Koopa in that adaption, was portrayed by Dennis Hopper. In the film, King Koopa appears as human-like, but with reptilian features (such as a long, slithering tongue, and a lack of body hair). The climax of the film sees Koopa devolve into an enomorous Tyrannosaur to battle the Mario Bros, but is de-evolved into primordial slime.[10] Bowser is portrayed as the "King of the Koopas", anthropomorphic turtles that inhabit the world of the Mushroom Kingdom. Bowser differs greatly from the rest of his clan, which consists mainly of bipedal tortoises. His iconic features include a large, spike d turtle shell, horns, razor-sharp teeth, and a shock of red hair. He is physically powerful, can breathe fire, and has skills in black magic. He can also jump surprisingly high for his large size, although his agility is somewhat lacking. Bowser's physical size tends to vary from game to game. In most games, he dwarfs the majority of characters, but there are exceptions. In Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, he stands only slightly taller than Mario. Bowser aspires to take over the Mushroom Kingdom and merge it with his own realm. He is infatuated with Princess Peach,[11][12][13] and routinely kidnaps her as part of his plans for domination.[14] Sometimes, he kidnaps Peach simply to lure Mario into a trap, but occasionally he hopes to marry her. The character's role in the franchise varies. He is typically the main antagonist in the main games, but in the RPG series, he sometimes works with the heroes to defeat a greater evil.[15] The RPGs also portray Bowser in a more humorous light as a blustering, buffoonish bully with a hidden softer side. Bowser also has his own castle in a volcanic world. Known internationally as Bowser's Castle, he can summon his minions in order to take over the kingdom and capture Peach. In addition, the battles against Mario also takes place. In the spin-offs, the castle can also serve as a go-kart course, a tennis court, a baseball stadium and many more. He also has a son, Bowser Jr., who helps his father kidnap Peach. Bowser Jr.'s mother is unknown, as Bowser isn't officially confirmed as having a previous marriage yet. Originally in Super Mario Bros. 3, Bowser was stated to be the father of the Koopalings, but after the Koopalings made their reappearances in New Super Mario Bros. Wii, in a recent interview Shigeru Miyamoto admitted that they are not Bowser's children in official canon. Bowser will make his debut to UCF Ultimate Caw Fighting.